bleachfestfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
Non Playable Characters NPCs are minor characters who are created by a player for personal plot purposes or as filler characters. Many of them might go unnamed, such as messengers or subordinates who are just there to give orders to, or waves of grunt shinigami sent out to fight various threats. Shinigami NPCs Kakihara Ikirou One of the five members that were assigned to Squad Four of the 13th Division by Ukitake during the events of "Approaching Dawn". Ikirou stands at a lanky 6ft 4", and is very lean and willowy, with limbs that appear to be stretched out and spindly. He has high sharp cheek bones but his cheeks themselves are quite gaunt, and above them sit sunken eyes generally giving him a sallow appearance. The greasy unkempt look is completed with a mop of long black greasy hair and a shabby shihakusho that has seen better days. He's generally pretty quiet and keeps himself to himself. Heihachi Eiishima is initially sceptical of him, basing his judgement primarily on his appearance, but revises his decision when the ultimately the shabby shinigami proves his worth in battle. He is unseated in rank but is revealed to have achieved shikai. His Zanpakutou is called "Irugaki" and the release command for it is "Geppu" (Belch). Upon release his blade convulses violently as the metal reconfigures itself into a large highly oversized rusty meat cleaver, with notches lining the blade and a hole near the end. Irugaki's ability is not at first apparent, and only becomes so after Ikirou lands a successful hit on his opponent and makes a cut. Then there is a delayed reaction of about a minute until eventually an "infection" of rust and rotting metal begin to peel across the body of the victim spreading outwards from the wound. The ability is effective even after Ikirou is taken out of action. He dies at the hands of an unnamed high level hollow that attacks Squad Four in Karakura Town. Obadai Gobou One of the five members assigned to Squad Four in the 13th Division by Ukitake, sent to intercept Black Sun's forces during the events of "Approaching Dawn". Gobou is rather squat and chubby, and is more often than not seen using his pudgy fingers to shovel food into his mouth. When he is not eating food, he is thinking of it. He is unseated, and is dispatched rather brutally by the high level hollow that Squad Four encounter in Karakura. He had not achieved shikai and as such was armed with a basic asauchi. Tenzama Jirou The shinigami assigned to command Squad Four. He's very much a military man, not overly tall, and certainly not compared with Ikirou, but he exudes a fierce brashness. He has a crew cut and large square jaw, as well as a nose that appears broken in several places. His burly look is completed by his thick bull-like neck. He is the former Tenth Seat of the 13th Division, and has achieved shikai, however he is dispatched before he can reveal it. Sarukawa Ise Sarukawa Ise is the fifth and final member of Squad Four. She is almost excessively organised and punctual, to the extent that the rest of the Squad believe her to be late to the meeting area when in fact she is already waiting for them at the Senkaimon. She exudes an aura of self confidence and charisma, unintentionally taking the lead of Squad Four much to Jirou (and Eiishima's) chagrin. She stands an average 5ft 7" tall and is quite attractive, with long purple hair which she normally ties up into a ponytail bunch, although Eiishima doesn't like to admit it. In fact she shares many traits with Eiishima which only further serves to chastise him. She is precise and meticulous in her manner, and shares a scorn of the opposite sex, thinking men are lazy and useless at getting jobs done. She is sardonic and has a sharp witty tongue, as well as an intelligent and cunning mind hidden behind bright eyes. She is unseated however she has attained Shikai. Her Zanpakutou is called Kurakiri Unagi (Darmist Eel) and it's release command is "Notautsu" (Writhe). Her shikai takes the form of a modified kusarigama; instead of the chain being at the opposite end of the blade, it attaches the blade to the shaft, and can be fired out at high velocities as well as retracted speedily too. Any further abilities beyond that are unrevealed. She ultimately saves Eiishima from death by sacrificing herself, redirecting the hollows cero away from him and onto her.